Even In Death
by TripC130
Summary: I based this one shot off of the Evanescence song Even In Death. Daphne is with the Hex girls and sings this song and something terrible happens. She realizes that love truly never dies, even after death. WARNING: Some minor dark themes. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Scooby Doo nor do I own the song lyrics Even In Death by Evanescence.


Even In Death

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Scooby Doo, nor do I own the Song lyrics Even In Death by Evanescence. I own nothing!

Real love. That's what She and Freddie had. After highschool, Freddie had enlisted in the military and Daphne had joined the Hex Girls full time as a lead singer with Thorn. She had embraced Crush as herself, a second life you could say. She was still danger prone Daphne but her mystery solving days had long since died. The gang had split shortly after highschool. With work and relationships and the whole huge situation with Mr. E had really torn them all apart. It was time to call it quits. They weren't meddling kids anymore, they were adults and mystery solving really wasn't something that could be made into a full time career if you weren't in with the police or detective services. And four just graduated teens and their dog really weren't cut out for the big leagues. So, the gang went their separate ways. Velma was the head of a research and biology department at the Coolsville college campus, Freddie was in the military about to be sent to war with Japan, Shaggy and Scooby became foody taste testers on a crazy new television program, and Daphne was, well, living her life.

The life of a performer was exhilarating. Daphne loved being center stage. She had converted to Wicca two years after she joined the band and grew to be closer friends with Thorn. Her relationship with Freddie had intensified and before he left for boot camp he proposed to her. She was blown away by the suddenness of it all but readily agreed. She had never expected that he truly loved her that much. She was crazy for him… and since he was away, she couldn't stop thinking about him. It was honestly getting to be a little scary.

Daphne took a deep breath, she could hear the roar of the crowds beyond the curtain. Suddenly the curtain was up and her eyes were dazzled by the lights around her. Thorn smiled at her and they walked forward to center stage. Thorns fingers flew across the strings of her guitar and music ripped through the stadium. The crowd went wild! Daphne smiled, held the microphone to her lips and sang. The thrum of the music filled her with such a vibrant energy she knew she had to be glowing from it!

_Give me a reason, to believe_

_That you're gone_

_I see your shadow, so I know_

_They're all wrong_

_Moonlight on the soft brown earth_

_It leads me to where you lay_

_They took you away from me_

_But now I'm taking you home!_

_I will stay forever here with you_

_MY LOVE_

_The softly spoken words you gave me_

_Even in death out love goes on_

_Some say I'm Crazy for my love_

_Oh my love (my love)_

_But no bonds can hold me from your side_

_OH MY LOVE_

_They don't know you can't leave me_

_They don't hear you singing to me!_

_I will stay forever here with you_

_MY LOVE_

_The softly spoken words you gave me_

_Even in death our love goes on_

_And I can't love you_

_Any more than I do…_

Daphne let the thrill of the guitar pull her onward. The music wound its way around her and through her. She thought of Fred and her passion grew.

_I will stay forever here with you!_

_MY LOVE!_

_The softly spoken words you gave me_

_Even in death our love goes on_

_And I can't love you_

_Any more than I do!_

"People die but real love is forever." Daphne lowered her head and the lights went out.

The crowd went hysterical and the screams echoed off the walls. Daphne smiled but her heart felt heavy with her want and love for Fred. Later that week Daphne sat at home in her posh apartment watching television when the doorbell rang. She rose from the couch and went to door. A tall man in uniform stood there and handed her a sealed envelope. She smiled uncertainly and took it from him. He nodded curtly to her with a solomn look in his eyes.

"May I come in?" He asked. She again gave him a puzzled look.

"Uh, yeah I guess." He walked into her apartment but didn't sit.

"You may want to sit down miss." He said. Daphne felt fear and unceartainty grip her stomach and she sank to the couch and ripped open the letter. "Before you read that, you need to know. Fred Jones fell in battle. His plane was gunned down over the ocean and his body was recovered by a Navy ship. Daphne's face went pale and her eyes widened. Her heart hammered in her chest.

"Freddies… dead?" She choked on the last word as a sob reached her throat.

"I'm terribly sorry for your loss. His family requested that a formal notification be sent to you. That's why I'm here. They thought it might come across better coming from an officer rather than a family member." The man said. Daphne nodded.

"Um… thank you, can you please leave now?" She stood and walked to the door, holding it open for him. He nodded curtly and left. She shut the door behind him and sank to the floor sobbing uncontrollably.

The funeral was depressing and Daphne couldn't help but feel really awkward when she walked up to Fred's casket and stared down at his perfect unmoving body. He was so handsome and he was going to be her husband as soon as he was out of the war. They had plans to get married in the mountains by a waterfall, out in nature. Daphne leaned over the casket and touched Fred's face. She inhaled sharply. He was so cold. Of course he was, he was dead after all. She couldn't help to stare at him. Longing for him to still somehow be alive, that he would open those beautiful eyes and smile at her and sit up. But that wasn't going to happen, ever. Daphne leaned down and kissed his cold forehead and then walked away from the casket.

Fred's family was fairly wealthy with his father being mayor and everything. They arranged to have Fred buried above ground in a beautiful crypt. Daphne visited the crypt each night and would sit by her fiancés side, talking to him until the wee hours of the morning. As the first rays of sunlight emerged from the sky she would get up and leave him with a soft kiss to his cold lips. She would torment herself at nights when she went to him and would sing to him. She loved singing the Hex Girl's #1 hit _Even in Death _from the Hidden Heart album. She knew that love never truly died, even when death came to steal life away. She loved Fred more than anything and would keep loving him even when his body could no longer be preserved to look perfect as though he merely slept. She might be discovered visiting his crypt night after night. The girls certainly were worried about her. But Daphne was to far gone in love to even care. Fred had died for his country and with the love for her in his heart. And that was enough to know that even though his heart no longer had a beat, it still bore the love they had once shared for each other. She would always be his and knew that they would surely meet in another life and their romance would bloom yet again. But for now, she had only the short time to talk with him as she lived on and to leave him each night with a kiss of true love on his lips that had once been so alive.

THE END


End file.
